The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aviation. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for runway identification.
Pilots generally visually determine that their aircraft is lined up to the appropriate runway during approach or landing. The runway has an identifier unique to a particular runway. The runway identifier is generally a number representing the longitudinal direction of the runway or runway heading. For example, a runway having its length disposed in an east to west direction has the number “27” displayed on the east end of the runway and the number “09” disposed on the west end of the runway. Generally, the number is disposed on the centerline of the runway and is set to a value of 1/10 the magnetic azimuth direction or heading of the runway. The numbers are generally two digit numbers from 01 to 36. Aircraft generally approach the closest end of the runway at the direction specified by the runway identifier. If the airport includes more than one runway disposed in parallel, the runway identifier includes a center, left or right designator (e.g., 09L, 09R, 09C).
A system that is configured to provide rapid runway identification would be advantageous. Rapid runway identification is particularly advantageous during low visibility conditions, such as when an aircraft breaks out of the clouds during landing.
What is needed is a runway identification system configured to provide runway identification in an aircraft landing situation. Further, there is a need for an inexpensive runway identification system. Further, there is a need for a runway identification system that does not require additional equipment aboard the aircraft. Further still, there is a need for a runway determination system and method that provides automated runway identification. Yet further, there is a need for a system and method of rapid runway identification that uses an existing aircraft sensor, such as, a weather radar system.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.